


Symptoms

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi knows there must be something wrong with him for his body to be acting this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neoki275](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neoki275).



  
**  
Symptoms   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Kakashi knows there must be something wrong with him for his body to be acting this way._

 _Author’s Note: Written for Neoki275. Possible out-of-characterness, gratuitous misuse, illogicalness, and absurdities._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 21 December 2007_

 _Rating: K_

There was something wrong with him. Kakashi wasn’t one hundred percent sure what it might be, but there was definitely something wrong with him

And it was all tied to that academy teacher/mission room worker who catered to Naruto’s ramen addiction.

It didn’t make sense, so Kakashi did what any sane ninja would do when their bodies are not behaving as they should; he researched.

He flipped through his _Icha Icha_. He covertly followed Ino, Sakura, and Hinata around the town. He spied on Shizune and Tsuande in the hospital. He carefully took notes from Gai’s speeches. He observed Asuma and Kurenai. He delved deeply into medical textbooks and nursing notes.

And when he wasn’t watching the brown chunin, he wrote down important details he had gathered from his research.

Kakashi looked at his carefully constructed list and reread the symptoms he had written down.

Loss of appetite?

 _Check._

Chest pains?

 _Check._

Feverish?

 _Check._

Difficulties breathing?

 _Check._

Sweating?

 _Check._

It was all right there, so obvious that he couldn’t believe that he had missed it before, particularly with all the research that he had done. And now he knew why he was so obsessed with that dratted school teacher; the blushing teacher was the reason that Kakashi was this way.

There was no doubt about it. He had tuberculosis.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
